


Pierce my heart

by Jezabel



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Broken Bones, Brutal Healing, Canon-Typical Violence, Caretaking, Cuddle, First Time, Fluff, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Neck Kissing, Pain & Comfort, Smut, Stupidly OOC, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jezabel/pseuds/Jezabel
Summary: Jake was really not fond of the new killer, coming in with noise and threats. But when the Fog acts up and traps him with him, he has to accommodate with what he gets.
Relationships: Jake Park/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Comments: 66
Kudos: 167





	1. Greetings

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very sorry for this haha  
> (I'm giving you this as a present for my birthday, please ignore the OOC and love it just as much as I do ^^')  
> I didn't want to sound disrespectful so I didn't write any Irish/Cowboy accent for DeathSlinger but feel free to imagine it as such haha  
> (I also have no idea how to tag this...)  
> Enjoy!

Another shot.

Since the new killer arrived, the forest got a lot louder to Jake's sadness. He enjoyed walking around, avoiding maps, finding animals. He was pretty sure he was the only one who actually saw some in there. But not anymore.

Another shot.

Does this guy ever take a break? He couldn't even enjoy a nap against a tree stump anymore, waken up every time by a loud shot reverberating through the woods. Was he hunting? He hoped not. They already had a hunter, they didn't need another.

Another shot.

This was getting on his nerves. He just wanted some peace and quiet before his next trials but they're not going to let him have that anymore. With a quiet grunt, he tried to go the opposite way from the shots, hopefully finding somewhere to rest. Not only the sound, but the painful memories it brought with it was annoying enough.

Quiet.

Finally. He sat on the ground, the dead leaves creaking under his weight, resting his head against a tree. The silence was all he needed. Silence during a trial often meant bad outcomes for them, but here, he was safe. If someone tried to creep up on him, they'll get a punishment from the Entity, and if he had to die this way, he wouldn't really mind. As long as he doesn't see death coming.

Soon enough, he heard wood creak next to him, watching as rabbits and foxes were coming out of their hiding holes, at least until the killer comes back. They weren't so different, preys to an overpowered enemy.  
He was so tired, slowly falling asleep, his warm body attracting some rabbits that nuzzled into his hands or the crook of his legs. Unaware of them. Unaware of the silent footsteps stopping next to him.

…

He opened his eyes in the new map that came with its new killer. He didn't recall being called for a trial. He started looking for generators before hearing voices, drawn by them to the nearby saloon. There were so many people here. Alive people. Chatting and laughing, playing games, dancing. He took a seat at the counter and was offered a drink, without trying to understand what was going on, he took it and hesitated before taking a sip. It was awful.

People weren't really noticing him, which made him look a bit more around him, in the midst of people playing and laughing, they were all fearing something. They had their hands near their guns and knives, laughs hiding eyes on the lookout. Something was wrong.  
That's when he felt it.

The gunshot made the whole world stop around him. The pianist wasn't playing anymore, the people weren't talking, a silence similar to the forest falling on the saloon. He looked around as footsteps got closer and closer, the bartender gesturing him to come behind the counter. He did just so, and as the door open he felt a chill down his spine.

The killer wasn't much different, despite his eyes being back to normal. He didn't have time to look much, the bartender shoving him on the ground as they got their guns out.

"Don't worry. I'll avoid the bottles."

The first gunshots fired and Jake covered his head with his hand, curled up against the wooden counter, covering his ears.  
Loud, loud, loud, this was too much noise, this was too much screams. He wanted out, out, OUT.

Before he could even realise, it was quiet again, just like the Fog. His whole body was trembling, and he couldn't stop, he didn't even dare to look around. Footsteps on the creaking wood got closer, making him suppress any whine, any sound he could make. The steps stopped right next to him and he didn't dare open his eyes, unable to control the small and rapid "no" coming out of his mouth repeatedly.

The hand patting his head made him jump.

"It's alright, sweetheart. It's over now."

It was far from over, as he knew the hand patting him was the most dangerous of them all. But he had to keep appearances. Anything to survive. He took his hands off his face, tears covering it, as he looked up to the man, he slowly got up as well as he could, his legs still shaking.

"You don't have to worry. You're not a criminal, stranger."

He looked around, gagging at the pile of bodies around them. The hand squeezed his shoulder before he heard the click of the gun.

"Are you?"

Before he could even scream, the gunshot made him wake up brutally, in a cold sweat. He was back in the forest, there were no animals around.

And another shot.

This time, the metallic device hit straight on the tree in front of him, panic took him and he started running as fast as he could through the forest. This was close, too close. He could see the campfire, it wasn't far, what if a shot got there, what if it hurt someone? He kept running, he had to warn everyone, he had to tell them to run.

But before he could get to it, the painful hit to his back made him turn around, recognizing the metal through his body, pulling him back inside, closer to a shadow he tried desperately to run away from. Closer and closer.

He screamed himself awake.

He was still in the forest, looking around, shaking. He got up, his legs still shaking, he had to go back to the campfire. As much as he liked being alone, this wasn't the time, nor the place. He needed someone, anyone, to be next to him. He kept walking towards the campfire's light, unaware he was being followed.

…

As the map appeared before his eyes, he couldn't stop a grunt escaping him. He would've rather not see the saloon so soon after his dream. But he didn't get a choice. He slowly got his way to the closest generator, outside the city, the crows and vultures surrounding him, unmoving, as if he's always been there.  
One crow flying away got his attention.

Too late.

The shot went right into his chest, making him scream in agony as he tried to pull it out, pushing himself against the nearby tree to break the chain, starting running as soon as he did. Without looking back, he turned into the next corner, running inside the saloon, trying to ignore the flashbacks from his dream.

The chase kept going, Jake feeling his heart tighten every time a shot hit near him. Thankfully, each time a generator was done, he could feel his body get lighter, if he can't make it out, at least the others will.

The gunshot frightened him again, hitting right on his chest. He kept fighting but couldn't escape the hit this time, whining as he ran faster away. The killer didn't seem to want to change targets. He ran up, hoping to win time in the stairs.

The alarm blared through the map. Just a bit more, just a little bit more. He hid in a room, holding his wound and biting down as hard as he could not to make a sound. His heartbeats preventing him from hearing anything else. He was so close, so close, he watched as the shadow went next to the door he was hiding behind. The gates were opened.

He started running on the balcony, soon followed by footsteps again, he let himself fall from the hole there. He could make it.

Crack.

The pain through his leg made him cry out, fall directly on the ground, he couldn't move anymore. What happened? Did he get hit? In the leg? That would be a first. He tried getting back again only to yell harder as the pain paralysed him, the blood from his previous wound spilling out. Soon enough, he couldn't see in front of him anymore. And everything went black.


	2. Stuck & Hurt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake finds himself stuck in Glenvale and he didn't think he could discover something worse than the actual trials. Or was he just overthinking it?

The crows' cries woke him up, he tried to open his eyes, whining as he did so. Where was he?  
It was comfortable, he was on a mattress, and soon enough he could see the wooden room he was in, the sun filtering through it. He was still in the saloon? He turned around, getting on his back, his eyes meeting with two shiny ones.

He cried out, trying to get away before realising one of his wrist was tied to the bed, making him panic all the more, pressing his back against the wooden wall, trying to stay as far away from the killer calmly sitting next to the bed on one of the bars' stools.

"I wouldn't move so soon with that leg of yours, if I were you."

He looked at his legs, his pants leg got rolled up, letting the wound out. It wasn't bleeding but it was getting bigger and clearly twisted, he looked back to the killer. He could feel a ball slowly crawling up his throat, his stomach paining him, and cold sweat sliding down his spine.

"... Please…."

The killer looked back at him.

"There is no reason to be scared. I have no intention of hurting you."

He had a hard time believing that. He had no trouble hurting him before.

"Why are we still here?"

"I don't know. You tell me."

How was he supposed to? He barely remembered what happened before he passed out.

"The gates are blocked and the timer never started. The hatch is tight shut too."

He couldn't process all of this at once, still realising where he was and with whom.

"You've been here longer than me. Do you know what's happening, little rabbit?"

Little rabbit?  
He tried thinking about it. As unpleasant as it was, he did ask.

"You could hook me?"

"Did that."

He frowned before pulling on his own collar, watching the already closed scar near his shoulder.

"The Entity never came to claim you. I wasn't going to let you dry out in the sun."

Some would've. He kept trying to think of what was going on but nothing would come to mind. This was the first time this ever happened to him. Seeing as his opponent didn't have any idea of what was going on either, the killer let out a long sigh.

"I walked around for hours. I don't think there is a way out for now."

So they're stuck here, and they have no way to know how long it will last. He wouldn't mind being hooked again if it means they were gone from here. Especially if it meant he could be far away from the killer again. He pulled on the restrain on his wrist, searching for the knot.

"Why am I being restrained?"

"Because I knew you would try and jump around as soon as you saw me. And make your leg worse."

That wasn't completely wrong of him to think that.

"Can you… untie it?"

He felt a chill down his spine as he met his eyes again.

".... Please?"

The killer got up, getting rid of his coat and folding up his sleeves, making Jake swallow whatever was stuck in his throat. He watched as he slowly walked to the end of the bed, the wood creaking under each step. Jake tried to sit up and got stopped by a hand on his healthy ankle that pulled him back lying on the bed.

"I cannot untie you until we've done something about your leg."

He tried to look at him.

"I'm not going to carry you out of here if we have to walk out. The more we let it that way, the worst it'll get."

Jake had to try and control the trembling in his voice.

"We… we can't do anything about it, right?"

"Oh, we can certainly make it better."

He had a grin.

"Well… I can."

He didn't like this. He didn't like this at all.

"I know you're good at biting down and take the pain. You'll probably want to do that right now."

"Wait!!!"

But he was already grabbing his leg. He tried kicking it away and the pain made him whine before he tried kicking him out with his other leg, getting himself a grunt from the killer that just took another rope to tie it.

"Please please please, no, I don't want… I just… Can we wait a bit, can we-"

"No. We can't."

He felt the hand on his leg, holding it in place, the fingers searching for the right place to hold.

"No no no no no no no no…."

He couldn't stop his voice, as much as he could bite down the pain when it was happening to him, he really didn't like it when he could see it coming. He was hoping for a warning but he felt the pull and air got kicked out of his lungs in a loud crack.

He heard a high hum in his eardrums, his vision blurring for a minute, the sound around him being muffled. He suddenly realized he wasn't breathing, trying to get back as much oxygen as he could, tears sliding down his eyes before he clenched his teeth, trying to keep quiet.

The rope at his ankle got loosen, as well as the one on his wrist, and as soon as he could move again he turned his back from the killer, curling up as he tried to keep his voice down, getting his breath back. He could hear the killer leaving the room and going downstairs, feeling as if his tears were never going to end.

He tensed as the footsteps came back, biting his own lips, and when a hand grabbed his shoulder he protested, trying to stop him from moving him. Sadly enough, he was way stronger than him.

"Don't be a child."

He avoided his eyes as he was forced onto his back, his whole body still shaking at the pain coming in waves through his leg. He gasped as his face got grabbed, a bottle shoved in his mouth before he had time to realise it, forced to swallow whatever got down his throat. It was burning him, making him cough for a bit.

"Alcohol. Make you sleep for a while."

As if he could sleep with such a tremendous pain pulling him, his breath still erratic from the shock. And yet he could feel a warm blanket being put on him, and his eyes slowly closing, desperately trying to keep them open.

"Shh. Don't fight it."

He wasn't sure, he thinks he felt the back of fingers against his right temple, the voice getting farther away, echoing in his head.

"Scared little rabbit."

…

He opened his eyes at the commotion of the saloon, people laughing and talking again. He got out of the bed to slowly walk to the door, opening it just a little to watch as everyone was having fun, before it all stopped again after one gunshot. Trembling, he wobbled his way to the balcony, watching outside as the Deathslinger and his gang slowly walked into the city, people going back into their houses and locking their doors. They already had a prisoner, tied in a rope attached to one of the gang's member's belt.

When they stopped, he backed up against the wall, as if they were right in front of him, as if he had to run away. But the killer was just staring at him, his eyes normal again. It took a minute before he got off the wall, noticing the man offering his hand to him, inviting him to join them. He walked as best he could, slowly, getting closer to the balcony's wooden ramp, reaching a hand to grab it.

"What do you think you're doing, you idiot?!"

He opened his eyes, his body balancing itself from the balcony where the ramp was no more, a tight hand holding his shoulder back. He jumped at the sudden realisation that he almost fell again, backing off hastily to the wall, his breath increasing. The killer watching intently before understanding what happened.

"You were sleepwalking…"

This was the first time this ever happened to him, apart from when he fought Freddy, and the nightmare definitely wasn't here right now. He had trouble getting his breath back, his eyes watering.

"If you want to break that leg that bad, you could just ask so."

He met with the killer's eyes, trying to register that the man was trying to relax him with jokes now.

"Come on now. It's too early for you standing up on this wound."

He looked back at it. The killer mended it. Wrapped it in bandages. Keeping it still. He nodded and grabbed the arm that he offered to him, slowly walking next to him back to the bedroom. He slid into the bed and grunted when he felt pushed, the killer sitting there, taking off his shoes. When he was met with confused eyes, he sighed.

"I'm not letting you walk around like this again. But I want to rest too. Give me some room."

He wanted to protest, but there wasn't much he could do against this man, was it? He curled up, facing the wall, feeling the warm back against his. It was comforting, in a way, knowing he wasn't alone. Survivors didn't really share beds, but the comforting feeling was warming him up, making think he'll pitch the idea once they get back. If they ever get back… The cold metal of the harness on the killer's leg would sometime make him shiver, before finally falling asleep.

…

This time, he saw his childhood. Well, an accelerated version of it, up until he was back to the choice he made. Leaving his house, or letting his life be controlled, forever. For some reasons, he hesitated. The fog got to him while he was outside, in the woods, away from everything. No one noticed he disappeared, no one is looking for him. If he hadn't done it, he would've never been in the fog, he would still be living with his family, never under the threat of the killers again.

He was ready to go back inside before noticing a shadow in the forest, recognizing the Deathslinger again, offering his hand. He couldn't move. Pulled by both side of him in opposite directions, staring at the hand, the fingers gently gesturing to him, inviting him. Each step towards the forest was heavier than the last, but he could feel the weight on his back lifting little by little.

He grabbed the hand, and closed his eyes.

…

He woke up to the smell of dust and alcohol, small grunts escaping him as he slowly opened his eyes, only to be met with darkness. Well, he thought it was darkness, before realising his head was pressing against something, he slowly looked up to see the killer's face way too close to his.

In a panic, he tried backing off before feeling a tight pressure on his back, being hugged back against the man, realising he was being used as a teddy bear. He bit down his own lips, getting back his breath to normal before looking at the killer again. Compared to the other killers, he was pretty normal. No weird metal coming out of his body, normal human features. Sure his jaw was a bit out of place and the scars on his face seemed fresh, which could be worrying, but it wasn't that terrifying.  
The most normal of the killers had masks on them, he didn't. If it wasn't for his imposing height and structure, he could be mistaken for a survivor.

Staring started to make him feel uncomfortable so he just let the top of his head nuzzle in the crook of the neck of the killer, his hand resting on one of the arms holding him. He tried not to think too much of the situation he was in, focusing more on the warmth enveloping him, cuddling him. It felt comfortable, in a way, having a killing machine protectively embracing him. He remembered that time he saw Steve and… he couldn't make out who it was but it clearly wasn't a survivor.. back in Haddonfield. He saw them hug and didn't get to stare long as a curtain got firmly closed but it made him realised that maybe, all these killers weren't just heartless machines.

The grunt he heard stopped his thoughts and he closed his eyes, pretending to be still asleep, not wanting to deal with the killer freaking out too. But he felt a kind hand playing with his hair before the body left the bed, letting him rest on the still warm bed sheets as footsteps went downstairs. He stayed like that for a while, before pretending waking up and slowly getting down in the saloon.

…

They had no idea how long they've been stuck there together. They kept walking around, searching for whatever could look like an exit, Jake even tried yelling as loud as he could to get the Entity to hear them, without success. He figured the others were probably doing the same on their end. Maybe if a trial started here it'll get them back? But despite all the time they spent here, not a single trial happened.

In the meantime, he had plenty of time to learn more about the killer, even though he could probably rely on his dreams. The man told him about how he was used, sold, like a tool you play around with. Jake could see the similarities with his past life, not telling him much about it but saying he understood. Weird enough, the killer didn't seem to need to know much about him either, making him wonder if killers dreamt too.

He would sometimes wake up against him again, the man never brought it up, maybe thinking Jake didn't noticed anything, getting bolder each time, hands sliding on his back, chest pressed against his. Deep down, Jake wondered if they weren't both looking for some comfort.

…

They were both sitting at the bar's counter when it happened, a huge loud crack in the sky making goosebumps sliding down Jake's spine. They both went outside and saw the sky turn grey, almost black, before the ground started opening, lava coming up.

"Oh no…"

The timer started. And Jake knew what that meant.

"No no no no no…"

He hated it. He would rather be hooked, or killed by the killer himself, anything rather than the slow timer closing in on him, until the creature comes to claim him. He was trembling, panicking, wanting to run upstairs, anywhere where it couldn't probably get him.

The pat on his shoulder made him look up to the killer.

"Come on. I can probably still hook you."

He nodded, letting his wrist get grabbed as they walked around, slowly discovering that every hook had dropped to the ground, not giving them a choice. Not giving them a chance to slow down the timer.

Jake couldn't move anymore, his heart pumping loudly in his chest, making him fall to his knees as he grabbed his own head, muttering nonsense. The killer looked at him for a while, and the timer was getting closer to its end.

Before he could realise anything, he felt hands turning him around, making him lie down on the ground before two arms wrapped strongly around him, pressing him against his chest. Jake started kicking around.

"What are you doing?! Stop!"

But the killer stayed silent, not letting go of him, eyes closed.

"It's going to get you too!! Stop!!!"

How cute. He didn't get that it was the point. They've been through this together, they might as well go out together. The killer kept his grip around him, hoping it'll stop his whines, surprised when he felt him stop, two hands grabbing his face before lips pressed on his.

Before he could process it, they were both being impaled by the entity's arms, the killer protecting Jake's head with his hand before it gets pierced through it. It hurt like hell, but he wouldn't let go before they both shared a final breath against their lips.

He never got to ask his name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the overwhelming nice comments and kudos on the first chapter, I beta-read this at 3am and decided to post it as I woke up, a bit earlier for everyone's happiness!!  
> I hope you enjoyed it!


	3. Welcome Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jake and Caleb gets back to the Fog in one piece, surprisingly to many. Jake just hopes the killer doesn't remember what happened before they got back... But what are the odds he doesn't?

When he opened his eyes at the campfire, he could barely believe he made it back. The relief on his friends' faces made him feel at home almost instantly, the hugs coming soon after too. As much of a lone wolf as he was, the happiness he felt at that moment was stronger than any other. They all started asking questions and he didn't know what to answer anymore. What was safe? What wasn't? Did they really kissed before getting swallowed by the Entity?

The mere memory of it made his cheeks flush a slight red, everyone thinking it was from the joy to be back, thankfully. As soon as he mentioned his leg, Adam took a look at it, but it was completely healed now that he wasn't in the trial anymore. The bandages were still there.

"Did you do that yourself? That's very well done…"

"Hum… yeah… I had all the time in the world so…"

Some nodded, others could tell a lie if they ever saw one, but no one wanted to raise anymore questions. They left him to rest as the trials were still happening, some staying behind to talk to him, explaining how they got the Entity's attention.

…

"You all stopped fighting?"

The Deathslinger couldn't believe his ears as the other killers nodded.

"I mean.. you were gone for a very long time and we noticed the survivors were trying to talk to us. We didn't really care, thinking it was a plight for mercy at first…"

The Trapper crossed his arms as he leaned against one of the trees, looking at Hillbilly.

"It's Billy that heard about it. He has a tendency to be kind to one of the survivors."

The killer kept doing the maintenance of his chainsaw, as if he wasn't part of the conversation.

"I knew about it before him."

They all turned to Freddy.

"Quentin told me to listen, and I would never pass an opportunity to torment him."

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"'cause I hate these fuckers."

They all sighed loudly, Trapper resuming.

"We figured that if we didn't fight, the Entity would get mad, or grow weaker, and we'll get a chance to say something. So we stopped fighting for a while."

The Deathslinger was genuinely amazed that all it took for these killers to stop their bloodlust was to know one of their colleagues was in trouble. He turned his head to the nightmare.

"So.. I had to spend more time in there because of you…"

"Dude, be mad all you want, I'm nev-"

The metallic chain hit right next to his eye, almost cutting his face.

"Next time, I won't miss."

The tension got higher and the nightmare grunted as he left, knowing full well he wasn't going to win against all of them anyway. The killer brought the chain back to his gun before reloading, ignoring the heavy silence befalling the group.

"Thank you for helping us. We couldn't do much without you."

That did relaxed everyone, they slowly all got back to their antics, some going to trials. He sat down for a bit, trying to get his footing back before going to a fight. The Ghostface joined him.

"So…… you were stuck a long time with that guy, huh?"

He looked back at the mask.

"Did you talk, or…?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"It's just… I feel like we need to know more about our enemies, you know?"

He got back to fixing the chain on his gun.

"We avoided each other."

"I see. I see.."

He left, the Deathslinger slowly caressing his own lips with his gloved hand, pensive. How should he act now? Were they really back to their normal fog life? Or should he do something about the last thing he remembers before coming back here?

He guessed he'll have to think a bit more before going back to the trials.

…

The life back in the trials was as thrilling as ever, everyone glad they didn't have to stand awkwardly next to each other to bring the Entity's attention anymore. Some seemed less happy than others though, Jake guessing some enjoyed getting free dates with their favourite killers. Sadly for them, he would rather not break his leg all over again.

And when he got to face the Deathslinger again, he couldn't stop his heart from racing like crazy. After all, he did something he would've rather not done right before they got brought back here. And just thinking him about it made him remember the powerful hands on his back, and the slight itch of the beard against his face. A shot right next to him made him come back to the present fast enough.

The killer was acting as usual, hooking him with ease after chasing him for a while. Maybe he didn't remember what happened? Jake couldn't decide if he hoped so or not. Steve came to unhook him and they both ran as fast as they could before he started healing him. Each shot they heard made them hurry a bit more, and when the exit gates highlighted, they both ran to the opposite directions.

Jake waited at the gate he opened as the others ran to Claudette who just got hooked, he couldn't see their auras anymore and the lack of sound didn't help his heartbeats settle. The silence was threatening. He took a peek out of his hiding corner to be met by the chain right into his chest, yelling as he was pulled to the killer.

He noticed everyone running away, knowing he could still take one more hit and make it out, he could still make it-

The chain broke and he was slammed against the wooden wall, the rain of the red forest covering his face, the gun's knife planted next to it. He couldn't stop his body from trembling, but couldn't run away either as the killer wasn't stunned from the hit yet. He was dangerously close.

"Did you really think you could escape me after what you did?"

Oh, he remembered. He really wished he didn't. A whine escaped him as he closed his eyes, his face turning away from the one getting closer and closer, lips pressing to his ear.

"It's payback time, Mo mhuirnín…"

He was too scared to ask what that meant, his whole body trembling before he felt a wet feeling sliding from his ear all the way to his neck, making him gasp and tense all the more before feeling a bite on his skin. His whole body shivered as he felt the soft skin getting sucked on for what seemed like an eternity, the killer's body pressing entirely against his, a knee going up between his legs, making him let a small moan escape him before biting his lips, containing himself. He grabbed the coat as the sensations were overloading him, whining as he felt grabbed and lifted.

Before he could realise it, he was thrown into the gate, forced to run away from the killer still staring at him from afar.

He pulled his scarf on his neck as best he could and left the campfire as soon as he got there, running to the forest, searching for one of the remote lodges and locking himself inside before falling to his knees, shaking as his brain and body was still processing what happened. When he got the strength, he went to what probably was a bathroom before, finding a broken mirror to look at the purple mark spread on his neck.

It was definitely there and touching it was only proving it a bit more.

He went back to the main room, starting a fire in the fireplace, locking the door and blocking the windows. He sat on the mattress in front of the fire, hesitating, before slowly getting rid of his pants, one hand pressing on the mark on his neck before slowly touching himself. He was still a bit hard from the trial and definitely didn't want to let that go.

It didn't take long for him to start swallowing his own moans, thinking of the powerful hands caressing his back, the tongue on his neck, the sweet voice in his ears, soon enough he was jerking into his own hand before coming, suppressing a cry.

He took his breath back before jumping as the man was grabbing his hands and pinning him to the mattress.

"You could've waited for me.."

The killer went to bite his lips and he woke up. Looking around him, still in the lodge, on the mattress, his pants still on him. He wiped out the sweat on his face and fell back down, sighing loudly. Soon enough, he'll be having worse wet dreams with him, that can't be good.

Why did he even like him in the first place? Why was he attracted to him? He was just a tall, strongly built, handsome man……….  
He couldn't even think in peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I just really love bullying Freddy any chance I get, and I'm not sorry!  
> I know I said in the very first notes I didn't want to put anything in Irish because I was scared to be disrespectful, but I did look it up before writing this, if I got it wrong... then... I will cry.  
> Mo mhuirnín means My darling or My sweetheart;.  
> Thank you all again for your kudos and comments! These are really busy and tough times right now, they help me go through it a lot!


	4. Into the lion's den

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's getting harder for Jake to hide his meetings with the killer, but he has no idea how to move from there. Thankfully, somebody notice.  
> After a short advice, he decides to go confront the killer.

The trials have been getting harder and harder, especially with the killer playing with him around. He had to tighten his scarf around his neck more and more, getting the attention of some, the worries of others.

"You didn't catch a cold… did you?"

He looked back at Steve, looking around for a bit.

"It's only the two of us."

"I… didn't."

Steve stretched a bit, trying to find the right words without admitting he was in the same situation himself.

"Are you… ok with it? I mean no one's… forcing you, right?"

"No! No… no no… it's hu… it's just…"

Steve checked a bit around before getting closer to him on the log, whispering.

"If you want to keep this up, and not get caught, you should try and go to the maps outside the trials."

Jake looked back at him, realising that he did see him with someone back in Haddonfield, outside of a trial too.

"Not sure they'll be there but, might as well try, y'know?"

After patting him on the shoulder, he got off the log and walked away as if nothing was said between them. He kind of wish Steve would tell him who he's been seeing, it would clearly change some things in trials. He'd be sure to give them privacy at least.

Following his advice, Jake decided to leave the campfire early after his next trial, slowly walking towards the sunset that never ends. There was less and less trees as he kept walking, the dead leaves under his feet slowly turning into sand and dirt as he got back to the map, seeing the saloon in the distance.

He kept walking, searching around, but no one seemed to be there. Maybe he was having a trial? Or maybe he just didn't leave the campfire during his breaks.. after walking for a while, Jake decided to rest for a bit, his back pressed against a rock outside, the crows soon to flock around him as he slowly fell asleep, unnoticed.

…

When he opened his eyes to see the man in front of him, he jumped, the birds leaving as soon as he did.

"Trying to turn yourself into a vulture's meal?"

He calmed down, lying back against the rock he was resting against, trying not to look as nervous as he was.

"I… I don't think I would've slept through that.."

"You sure about that?"

The laugh made him remind the last time he got hit in the chest by that goddamn chain.

"What are you doing here, little rabbit?"

Oh no. Steve didn't tell him what to do from there. Deep down he just thought coming here would start something, anything, not that he'll have to answer questions he didn't even know the answer of.

"It's.. huh…"

He looked around for a bit.

"Just… wanted to rest, I guess…"

That laugh again.

"You're a terrible liar."

He bit down his lower lip, avoiding his eyes as best he could.

"How's your neck going?"

That made him look, his cheeks flushing red.

"I'm… I'm going to go.."

"Aw, don't be like that.."

He got up on his feet, he didn't even know why he came here in the first place, that was ridiculous; he was ridiculous.

"Come back here!"

He turned his back on him, surely he wasn't going to run after him, and he wouldn't risk hurting him, angering the Entity with it.

"I said…"

But the click of the gun made him look back.

"Come back here."

The shot was clean and he braced for impact, protecting his chest with his arms, closing his eyes. He felt a tight pressure around his crossed arms, he couldn't move them anymore. His eyes opened to see his arms tightly tied by chains, smaller than the ones the killer usually used, slowly pulling him back to him.

He tried fighting it back, and even though he could move easier than when a piercing metal was inside him, the smaller chains were turning into knots around his arms, the more he moved, the harder it was to get out of it, and the killer was getting closer and closer to him. He moved to the saloon, pulling him there before he got close enough to grab him by the waist, ignoring the punches on his back, the chains jingling at every moves. He got into the bedroom they used before, closing the door behind him before slamming Jake against it, knocking the air out of his lungs.

"Foolish little rabbit, coming to the hawk's territory…"

He didn't see him as a hawk but he wasn't going to say anything about it, his arms still trying to get out of the chains that were no longer attached to the gun, his eyes not leaving his as he overshadowed him completely, both arms next to his face.

"So.. about that neck of yours…"

He whined, turning his face away as the killer pulled on his scarf, revealing the neck covered in brown and purple marks, admiring the work. He let his thumb slowly slide on the sensitive skin, watching as the man under him swallows a moan back and presses his back to the door. He grabbed his shoulders, pressing his lips against his ear, the beard scratching the skin, making Jake shiver.

"What do we do now, hm?"

That voice was already making him crazy, having it this close to him wasn't helping at all. He tried to move away but the grab on his arms was keeping him still, the killer taking the hint.

"What's wrong, sweetheart? A low voice's too much to handle for you?"

The high pitched whine he got was delicious. The tied arms pressing on the killer's chest, trying to push him away? Even better.

"We've got all the time in the world. And I'm going to enjoy every single second of it."

He swallowed another whine, turning his head brutally, almost hitting the killer's face before biting his lips, anything to make him shut up. He earned himself another laugh before getting his jaw grabbed, his mouth forced opened to welcome a deep, alcohol burning kiss that made him feel like his whole body turned into jelly.

Any sound he made was being swallowed by the killer's mouth, grabbing his coat with his hands as it was getting harder and harder to breathe, his eyes slowly closing. He felt warm, he felt safe, pressed against him, he didn't need to have a single worry in the world, the kiss making him feel as if all he had to do was to give himself to the killer.

He felt a caress down his cheek as their lips parted, his eyelids half opened, taking back his breath.

"Now. Shall I call you Jake, or Parker?"

The voice was kinder, sweeter, making him want to just cuddle against him and forget about everything, the thumb sliding on his bottom lip bringing him back to the moment.

"Lost your tongue, kitten?"

Kitten was good too.

"Jake is ok…"

"Alright, Jake."

He shivered a bit, used to the petnames, hearing his actual name being whispered by that voice made his heart tighten. The lips went back to his neck, making him gasp before he could ask.

"I… I never asked your name…"

The low laugh made him melt again, the kisses on his skin not helping either.

"Caleb Quinn…"

"Caleb.."

Hearing his name in such a sweet, small voice, awaken something in him he didn't even know he could feel, he only ever heard it yelled at him by prisoners or his gang members, he didn't dislike it though.

He stopped kissing him to take a step back, grabbing the chains around his arms and undoing them calmly, bringing the arms around his neck as soon as they were freed, lifting him off the wall to go and sat him on the bed, kissing him as he got rid of his jacket, leaving him for a bit to get them both rid of their shoes and socks. He didn't wait much more, his hands going directly to caress the arms exposed by his tank top. He grabbed a wrist and started covering the arm in kisses, noticing his weak spots, his lips slowly caressing them, his facial hair being enough to make the man shiver.

His other hand grabbed a knee to slowly push it away, sliding inside his thigh, his fingers massaging the bulge under his pants. He laughed as the whole body jerked under him, kindly biting the sensitive skin of his arm.

"Caleb…."

There it was again, that sweet, kind voice, calling him. He put his forehead against his, smiling as his eyes met with half opened ones. He pressed his fingers between his legs, breathing in the slow gasp out of his lips.

"Should we do something about that?"

He watched as Jake shily nods, unbuckling his belt and sliding his pants and underwear. He grabbed his arms to make him lie down, getting rid of his tank top too. He watched him for a bit, enjoying him twisting on the bed to hide his chest and dick, getting rid of his coat and vest, smiling as he slides between his legs, kneeling on the bed.

He grabbed the length and started slowly going up and down, watching as Jake's breath escaped him in shudders, his free hand pressing on his hips to keep them still. He didn't waste time, slowly pumping his dick as he realised, Jake's facial expressions talking for him, that this was his first time.

Better make it memorable then. He leaned down on him, getting his hand faster, Jake avoiding looking at him as he tighten his teeth, swallowing his moans and whines, unable to control a gasp as the lips pressed against his ear again.

"Jake…"

He wasn't going to last long at this rate, his hands grabbing the killer's shoulders, the man slowly murmuring sweet words into his ear, telling him about all the things he wanted to do to him. His whines turned into the killer's name, repeating over and over, getting louder each time as he could feel himself getting close.

"Come for me, sweetheart."

A short cry escaped him, immediately turned into a muffled moan as he came, his whole body shaking under the hand that was still pumping, making sure to make his orgasm last as long as possible.

He fell back against the bed, trying to get his breath back, pulling the shoulders he'd been grabbing the whole time to lock his arms around his neck, enjoying the contact of the clothes against his naked skin, not even caring if he gets them dirty. They stayed like this for a while, Jake slowly getting his breath back, nuzzling his head against the killer's shoulder, the latter slowly caressing his arms.

The survivor whined as he left him, getting up to undo his shirt, pants and underwear, Jake unable to take his eyes off the body in front of him. He wasn't as muscular as the other killers, strong arms and lean body, with abs he could probably rivalled with if he tried.

"Enjoying the view, kitten?"

He could feel the blush cover his cheeks, looking away as the killer slowly slide back between his legs, his hands caressing his thighs.

"There isn't much to admire, I have to admit."

That made him look back, a bit worried, he pushed on his elbows to sit up, sliding his arms around the killer's neck again.

"I think there's plenty to admire…"

The smile he got back was almost kind, making him forgot he was with a killer for a second.

"How sweet of you.."

He didn't believe him. And now Jake was secretly swearing he will try and make this man's self esteem better, but for now, he'll let him kiss him tenderly as he pushed him back against the bed.

They kissed for a while, the pressure between his legs slowly making him hard again, his hand sliding into the long hair, playing with them as he gasps into their kiss, loving every single touch they shared. He didn't think he was going to fall this hard for the man and yet he was craving everything he could give him.

The killer reached into the nighstand's drawer, getting a small bottle out of it, Jake frowning a bit as he watches him lube his fingers.

"It really is your first time, isn't it?"

He looked away, a bit annoyed.

"I'm not mocking you. I don't think you should be ashamed neither. In fact, I'm a bit honored."

He turned him around, kissing the back of his shoulder kindly.

"I just want to make sure to make it memorable for you."

Jake hugged the pillow, hiding his face with it a bit more, muffling his voice a bit.

"It already is…"

He felt a hand slowly massaging his skull, playing with his hair before a finger slowly slides inside him, surprised at the sensation and the pain that came with it, he let a cry be muffled into the pillow, the hand in his hair sliding on his nape, still slowly massaging him.

"Relax… let it happen…"

He tried to, shaking as he swallowed the pain just like he did during trials, feeling tears coming up as the finger slowly moves inside him. After a while, he started getting used to it, trying to control his breath as best he could.  
He tensed as soon as he felt another finger sliding against the other.

"No no no, don't tense, let go.."

The voice felt good, as always, helping a bit more. He felt the lips against the back of his ear.

"It's ok Jake, let it happen, and I promise you... you'll love it.."

He kept whispering kind words against his ear, making him relax a bit more, another cry muffled into his tightly closed mouth as the other finger slid in. They slowly moved for a bit as he tried to get used to them, before feeling something inside him electrifying his whole body, another cry escaping him, this one different from the others.

"There you go…"

The killer didn't waste time to press and massage his prostate, watching as Jake's confused eyes were soon too overwhelmed to stay open, barely able to stop his moans, his hips slowly starting to move on their own.

"Do you like it?"

He finally opened his eyes again, looking back at the killer that let his free hand's nails slowly scrape against his back. He nodded. 

"Can you say it?"

He gulped before opening his mouth, the killer taking the opportunity to press harder inside him, enjoying the loud cry filling the room. He got himself an annoyed look.

"Sorry.. didn't quite catch that..?"

With a grunt, the survivor brought his face back into the pillow, making the man laugh as he went back against his ear.

"Does it feel good?"

The voice was lower, suave, making him turn his head again to meet his eyes, his hips moving more and more with the fingers inside him.

"... Yes…"

"Do you want more?"

He let a small moan escape him before nodding.

"...yes…"

The killer laughed against his ear before kissing it, slowly sliding his fingers out of him, Jake muffling a whine in the pillow. He grabbed his hips after lubing himself, slowly kissing his spine until he was against his nape, pressing his cock against him.

A bite on his skin warned him before he felt him slid inside him, a small cry escaping him before he bit his lips. It was manageable, it wasn't as painful as he thought it would be, but he didn't expect it to go this deep. The killer was a tall man after all. Every time he thought it was over, the man slid deeper inside him, making him lose control of his breath, shaking under him.

Once fully inside him, he could feel arms wrapping around him, holding him tight.

"Slowly breath in. Take your time."

He tried, whines coming out with each breath, but slowly calming down before the killer started moving inside him, he grabbed the arms that were around him, one of his hands joining his as he whispered Caleb's name. He kept moving inside him, slowly increasing speed, shifting until he was hitting his prostate again, pulling him against him so he couldn't bite the pillow anymore, wanting to hear him more.

His voice got louder with each hit, feeling as if he was going to lose it, his nails scraping the skin of the hand holding him. He wasn't going to last long, he wanted to.

"Don't try to stop it, Jake."

He whined as he heard his name, still trying to stop, a hand slowly going to his dick, pumping it again as he cried out his name. His other hand tried to stop him without success, shaking as he came over his hand, tensing around him. Caleb stopped moving as he let him get his breath back, caressing the hand holding his with his thumb.

"Aren't you a sensitive mess now…"

He got only a whine as an answer.

"Would be a shame if someone stimulated you in that state."

He clenched the hand holding his dick, another loud cry escaping him as the killer started moving again, the sensations overwhelming him, getting hard back too fast for him to register it. He couldn't even talk anymore, moaning things that could be Caleb's name if it wasn't stopped by cries with each hit against his prostate.

His hands left his to go grab the bed frame, the killer's holding his hips to hit harder inside him, the man so clenched around him he wasn't going to last much longer, soon enough it was his turn to grunt his name. He came deep inside him, hearing him come again with a broken voice, smiling as he watched the muscles of his back tense before slowly relaxing as he fell back on the bed.

They stayed unmoving for a while, Caleb kindly caressing his back with his fingertips, watching him nuzzle his face into the pillow. He let another one of his low laughs resonate in the room before sliding out of him, kissing his nape before leaving the room, coming back a few minutes later with a bucket of hot water. He noticed Jake passed out, smiling a bit before cleaning him up with a hot towel, grabbing what looked like pajamas in one of the closet to cover him. He took him in his arms to let him rest on the nearby sofa chair, changing the bed sheets before putting him back in bed, amazed of how passed out he was.

He put back his underwear before sliding into bed with him, taking him back against in his arms, his long hair covering both their faces as he fell asleep too, his arms tightening against him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you tell I was hearing Caleb's laugh on repeat while writing this? (he appears like 10 times in 2 hours in game, I'm scared guys)  
> ANYWAY, low voices, am I right?  
> Thank you all so much for the kind comments and kudos! I don't really know where the fifth chapter is going but it's going somewhere!  
> (I'm also very sleep deprived right now, I did my best to beta-read that chapter, but I apologize if there's any mistakes!)


	5. Home Sweet Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being with the killer for a while, Jake starts noticing things around him a bit more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Overwhelming Fluff

With all the time he spent in this realm, Jake thought he'd have some knowledge of the killers' behaviours outside of trials. Caleb was rather new so he couldn't guess much but as he was looking around now that they were together, he started to see things… differently. He knew Steve was with someone, and he expected it to be Frank or Joey, someone as foolish yet determined as him. Which made the surprise even greater when, after the Shape had a fight with Ghostface, Steve decided to tell the others he was seeing Michael.

"So… when you told me about my neck…."

They were alone at the campfire, Steve tried to tell everyone one by one to avoid being overwhelmed by questions. He looked around and pulled on his sweater's sleeve, revealing bite marks all over his wrist.

"Let's say I kind of knew what was going on."

Jake nodded, shifting a bit on the log. He still hasn't told anyone else, it wasn't their business after all.

"You wanna tell me who it is? It's ok if you don't want to."

"Caleb…"

Steve frowned.

"...... Who-"

"The Deathslinger."

"Oh."

He stopped for a while, a bit lost in thoughts, still looking around to make sure no one's here.

"I guess getting stuck together and all… got you closer?"

"I guess so.."

They kept chatting until they were called for a trial. It was comforting, knowing he had someone to talk to if he needed help or advice.. even though Steve was definitely not the best choice to get any of those.

…

Caleb was enjoying a glass of whiskey on the rocks in the saloon when the door slammed opened. He raised his eyes from the drink, meeting Jake's that seemed... panicked.

"Welcome back?"

"Hu… yeah. Hey."

Something was bothering him, but he was too shy to brought it up, the man saw it right away. He left the bar counter to walk up to him, noticing he was avoiding his eyes and staring at the piano as if it was the most interesting thing he'd seen in years. His hand sliding in his hair made him flinch.

"Something's the matter?"

Jake wanted to lie. Wanted to tell him everything was fine. But the killer could read through him right away. There was no point.

"Yeah.. hum…"

He cleared his throat.

"Why does the doctor know we're huh…. We're hum…"

"Together?"

He really liked how flustered he was every time their relationship was brought up. He was still not believing they were having something together, but Caleb made it a point to remind him verbally and physically.

"... Yeah…"

"I told him."

This time, his eyes looked back to him, clearly trying to understand.

"Why?"

"Because he's a doctor?"

Jake tried to think but the hand playing in his hair was really distracting now.

"I asked what would happen if I got you injured while being… too rough on you…"

Could Jake's cheeks get any redder?

"And I needed to know if you weren't at risk. We are enemies after all."

True. He didn't know if the Entity would let them have what they had, which is why he tried to keep it secret. But now that he thought on it, you can't really keep a secret from a creature that watches your every move, huh?

"Why him though? If anything, Trapper would be the one t-"

"Because he's with a survivor too."

That made his brain freeze for a second.

"I'm sorry, what?"

The killer laughed, loving the dumbfounded look on his partner, his arms wrapping around him in a soft embrace.

"With who?"

"Ah.. what's his name again….. the annoying kid…."

That couldn't be Steve again, he couldn't imagine how anyone could survive a relationship with both the Shape and the Doc.

"The one that looks like his eyes' about to fall off…"

"Oh. Quentin."

A pause.

"Wait. Quentin?!"

The killer laughed again, caressing Jake's back, happy to see he was less distressed than when he came in. He let him process the news, his eyes not leaving his face.

".... I wouldn't mind a drink."

"Atta boy."

He kindly kissed his lips before leaving his arms, getting behind the counter to make Jake a drink, knowing he liked the alcohol bottles he couldn't read. He grabbed the Shochu before asking.

"How would you like it?"

"Hot water please.."

The first time the killer learned about this drink, he couldn't believe it, but after trying it he understood why Jake liked it so much. Especially in the ever constant cold weather of the realm.

He watch him sat at the counter as the water was boiling in the handmade campfire stove Jake built for them. He gave him his drink and watched him smiling as he slowly drinks it. He would never have guessed how heartwarming he would feel when he first came to this place.

His hand crept on the wooden counter to take his slowly, watching as the blush grows on his lover's cheeks.

"Did the doc teased you?"

"... Yeah kinda…."

"I'll tell him to stop."

The killer looked down on the hand squeezing his.

"No it's… it's fine.."

He looked back to him, raising his eyebrows a bit.

"Remembering you… in a harsh trial is.. it's… it's comforting…."

He smiled, grabbing Jake's chin between his fingers before slowly kissing him, the soft and warm taste of his drink melting in their kiss. He let go of him before making himself another drink.

"I love you too, Jake."

He watched as the man slowly melts and hides his face into his own arms. He swore he could see fumes escape from his very embarrassed head.

"You don't have to say it……"

He laughed, his hand going back in his hair to play with them a bit more. He couldn't wait to face him in a trial again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really didn't know how to end this chapter and ended up writing and beta-reading it in one go!! And went for the FLUFFIEST thing ever.  
> I'm very sorry, I needed this haha....  
> Thank you for reading it until the end and for the overwhelming support in the comments!! 🖤


End file.
